iPod Shuffle Challenge Drabble BtVS
by RattyCatty
Summary: A short, nonsensical Buffy drabble. Be prepared to read some weird stuff. Set in Seasons 1 and 2. A response to a Buffy iPod shuffle challenge. Rated T for some Spuffy action...I'll explain in A/N :


**A/N: This is crap. I know. Sorry. :S I had trouble thinking of some of them, so half of them don't make sense xD Be prepared to read some weird stuff...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the songs or any of the characters. The songs belong to the rightful owners, and the characters belong to Joss Whedon. :)**

**Response to iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a fic related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

**Fandom: Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

**Time: Season 1-2 (Even the Spuffy bit. Let me explain. This was after Angel turned bad. Spike realised he liked her much earlier and was like 'sod it' and got with her. Buffy was like 'screw this, why not?' and let him. She was missing Angel, and this was her way of escaping.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Pain by Four Star Mary<strong>_

Angelus was being difficult. Again. He was torturing Buffy, the girl he once loved. She couldn't escape. If she ran, he'd track her down. Suicide definitely was NOT an option. She was the Slayer. She'd have to be alive to stop the forces of evil, yadda, yadda, yadda. Nope. She'd just have to endure it.

_**Song: LoveGame by Lady Gaga**_

Spike pressed Buffy against the wall, kissing her roughly. Buffy wanted to stop him. It didn't make sense. He was the bad guy. She was the good guy. But it felt so good. It didn't need thinking. It just happened. Buffy and Spike, never loving, only lusting. _Oh, screw it_, Buffy thought. _It can't hurt. I've slept with vamps before._ She kissed him back, and all rules were lost in the heat and sweat of the forbidden couple.

_**Song: I Don't Like The Drugs (But The Drugs Like Me) by Marilyn Manson**_

Why did Buffy like the vampires? She was the Slayer. It wasn't right. She knew it was wrong. She didn't always like them from the beginning, but they somehow always managed to make their mark on her. Giles didn't approve, but who was he to decide who she slept with? She was only her Watcher. Giles was shouting at her. "WHY? Why do you love the undead?" Buffy's only defence was to say: "I don't like them! They like me."

_**Song: Points Of Authority by Linkin Park**_

Xander frowned. Once again, Buffy had pushed the Scoobies away. She said it was because she didn't want them getting hurt, but he knew it was because she thought they'd just get in the way. Why did Buffy always think she knew everything? Just because she was the Slayer she got to do things too dangerous for any other human. In the end she was still human, just with added punch.

_**Song: Party Poison by My Chemical Romance**_

Why was Giles so strict? Buffy hated it. She was never allowed to do anything. It was always 'Do this', 'do that', 'slay this', 'slay that'. She never had any fun. Slaying was taking over her life. But then to the world she was just a drone created to save the world from evil and do nothing else. Well tonight all that would change. Buffy, Willow, Xander and Angel would go out and party like there was no tomorrow. No rules.

_**Song: Follow You Home by Nickelback**_

Everything was going bad. Angel had lost his soul, Spike and Dru were plotting and she was pretty sure the world would end. But she wouldn't go down that easily. They'd find a way to get Angel's soul back. Buffy _would,_ if it was the last thing she did. They could try and end the world, they could send assassins after her, but NOBODY messed with her boyfriend. They could shoot her, bury her, tie her up but nothing could stop her saving Angel.

_**Song: We Stitch These Wounds by Black Veil Brides **_

The Slayer was listening to music in her room when she made the decision.

_The tears we've cried._

She'd cried many tears for Angel. He was her life. Now he was gone. She loved him more than anything in the world.

_This love has died._

Now that love was dead. There was no hope of resurrecting it.

_You're by yourself here tonight._

She couldn't talk to anyone. Not Xander, not Giles, not even Willow. She was completely alone.

_**Song: Bad Romance by Lady Gaga**_

Angel kissed her softly in the dark. Buffy's instincts screamed that this was wrong, but she knew he'd never hurt her, despite being a vampire. God, she loved him. She pulled him closer, kissing him passionately. She wanted everything from him. Damn, even the idea of him biting her didn't seem so bad. It seemed kind of hot actually. Steamy. God, she'd do anything for him. She'd kill for him. She knew this thing they had could never end well, but she wanted him anyway. She couldn't help it. Sometimes she wished they weren't even friends. She couldn't help it. She wanted him. In every single way possible.

_**Song: Misguided Ghosts by Paramore**_

Angel kissed Buffy softly and wiped away her tears. They stood on the dock, waiting for Angel's boat. He was going to take the arm in the box somewhere far away.

_I am going away for a while / But I'll be back, don't try and follow me._

Angel was going. Neither of them knew for how long. Angel assured Buffy he'd be back. As he turned to get on his boat, he told her 'Don't follow me.'

_**Song: All Your Hate by Black Veil Brides**_

_We learn from all your hate._

Buffy hated the vampires of the Hellmouth. They stopped her doing what she wanted to do. They stopped her being a normal teenager who had time to do her hair, go shopping and have a social life. So she slayed them. That should teach them to mess with her. And it did.

_We burned. We learned._

She killed them, one by one, eliminating them until they ceased to exist. They learned to stay the hell away from the Slayer.


End file.
